Who's this girl TMNT 2012
by xXSkylerFoxXx
Summary: After Mikey found a new friend in the sewers, Raphael starts to distrust her, but in her way to discover if she's destinated to continue as a mutant or return to a normal 16 years-old girl she may fall for a grumpy hot-head turtle, would Raph love her back? Rated K RaphXMona-Lisa


**A/N: I don't own anything! …Which sucks **** xD I just own the story (Even it is not so 'Original') Also….I'm not good at summaries but oh well…Also, sorry if I have mistakes in here, English is not my first language ._. But I hope you enjoy c: This story is of the new TMNT of Nickelodeon c: Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

It was night at New York City, almost midnight, the streets looked like deserts and something or someone was running desperately through the streets, the purple dragons were following her.

She ran with the hope to escape from those bad guys, for her bad luck, she saw her trapped in an alley, she truly wanted to escape, and the only way to get out of there was by the sewer.

One of the members of the purple dragons screamed to the rest of the team "GUYS! I found her! She's trapped in this alley!" While the rest of the team were in their way to the place where his friend was, This girl was trying to remove the lid to enter in the sewers, when she finally did, she enter in it really silently and put the lid back in it's place.

When the purple dragons arrived to the alley, they surprised when they saw nothing there, so they kept looking for her.

Back in the sewers, this mysterious girl fell on a piece of wood that was floating, she smelled that stinky water, she hold her nose and made an expression of disgust.

Later, the piece of wood stopped in front of what looked like stairs, or the entrance to some place, she got up and walked there but immediately she hid because she saw 3 green guys with an humanoid look…But they seemed turtles more than anything, two of them, the one of blue and red bandanna where discussing, while the one of the purple bandanna was just listening.

When they entered, she came out of where she was hiding to continue exploring but she got scared when another of the humanoid-turtle guys appeared, this one seemed more friendly than the other 3 she saw before.

"Oh, Hello!" Said the turtle with the orange bandanna "My name is Michelangelo" As she didn't answered he said again "What's yar name?" She shaked her head and replied "M-my name is..." She stopped "C'mon don't be shy" Said Michelangelo with a smile. "My name is Mona-Lisa" She finally said. "Mona-Lisa? Hey, nice name dudette!" Said the turtle "Call me Mikey" he continued "And you can call me Lisa…Just Lisa" She said still shy. "Hey! I got an awesome-tastic idea! Why don't ya come in to meet my bros and my father? He's a rat, y'know?" Said Mikey. "A rat? But you are a turtle!" Lisa said a bit confused "It is a looong story…I'll tell you later" Replied Mikey walking to the stairs "Follow me" He continued inviting Lisa in.

Mikey entered and saw Raphael with Spike, Leonardo was watching Space-Heros and Donatello was with Splinter and April training "Guys! Guess who I brought!" He said with a wide smile in his face. Raph got up "Mikey…If it is a human..Or something dangerous… I'm gonna kick your shell! Listened?" Shouted Raphael, Leonardo turned off the TV and saw Mikey "What is it, Mikey?" Michelangelo went to the entrance and retuned with a reptile girl with blue eyes, a belt and a pink bandanna in her neck. "Uh….Who's the chameleon lady?" Said Raph not truly impressed "She's not a chameleon you, dummy, she's a….A…." He stopped and turned to Lisa "What are you anyway?" He said "I'm a lizard…Nice to met you" She replied while she giggled. Leo greeted her while saying "So…What's your name?" Mikey interrupted "Oh! Sorry! My bad...Lisa..The guys, The guys..Lisa" "Cute, Lisa, be welcome to our home, my name is Leonardo, but you may call me Leo" Said Leonardo trying to make her feel more comfortable "And that grumpy over there is Raphael…Our brother" Said Mikey to Lisa, Raph just looked at him and growled. "Raphael? Well…To be a grumpy he has a cute name" Said Lisa looking at him and his pet. Leonardo just stared at her and said "..Raph is the guy with the red bandanna, Lisa" "I know" Lisa replied smiling "Not the little turtle, eh!" Joined Mikey.

Mikey took Lisa to know the whole place while Raphael started talking to Leo "Leo, there's something wrong with this girl" "Well, I don't see anything wrong with her, actually, she looks like a nice girl" Said Leo while sitting in the sofa "For you every girl is good, Leo! Isn't it strange this?" Raph said getting mad "What do you mean?" Said Leo confused "She's a mutant reptile that found our home, and Mikey is telling her everything about us!" Replied Raph. "So?" Answered Leonardo still confused, Raph seated too "..So? Leo, how do we know she doesn't work for the Shredder?" "She does not seem like a member of the Foot, Besides, Mutation is not something Shredder would do" Said Leo looking at Raph serious "Then the Kraang, She's a mutant! Don't you see?!" Shouted Raphael "Same as us, give her a chance Raph, get to know her" Answered Leonardo leaving the room "Fine! But don't count on me with any of your plans that involucres her!" Shouted Raph looking to Spike and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: This is all for today e.e Review please! C: I'll continue it if I see at least someone likes this ._. xD Let me know pleaseeee! C: I know a lot of you guys won't really like to see Mona-Lisa back in this new show, but if she did, this is how I THINK Raph would react o.o xD **


End file.
